Second Chance
by NimbusPatronus
Summary: Oneshot.Sam's wandering the halls of McKinley high when he stumbles upon a surprise. Can he give Quinn a second chance?


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Or Adele.**_

_**Second Chance.**_

"I'm sorry, Sam. I just can't do this. I can't be in a relationship right now. I cheated on Shane and I just.. I can't. I'm sorry." I watched Mercedes offer me a weak smile, turn, and walk away. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Why can't I ever do anything right? I returned to McKinley hoping to have a great year and to reunite with Mercedes, but instead I find her in a relationship with some other guy. I tried winning her back, we even kissed, but now she still doesn't want to be with me because she claims "she can't." I started walking around, wandering the hallways and I found myself nearing the choir room. I heard a soft melodic sound coming from just inside. It sounded like someone was playing the piano. Curiosity got the best of me and I silently made my way over and stood just outside the door. I peeked in, not wanting to be seen, to see who the person playing was. The mystery person had their head turned away, it was a female, she had blond hair that fell just below her chin. I held in a gasp as I realized who this mystery person was. It was Quinn. I watched as her fingers moved daintily across the piano.

"_When will I see you again? You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said."_

My eyes grew as I realized Quinn was singing. I leaned against the doorway and continued watching her play.

"_No final kiss to seal any seams. I had no idea of the state we were in._

"_I know I have a fickle heart, and bitterness, and a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head. But don't you remember? Don't you remember? The reason you loved me, before?_

_Baby, please remember me once more."_

The rasp in her voice showed her emotions. Her sweet voice echoed through the walls of the choir room and I was in awe. I've never seen her put so much feeling in a song. She looked so vulnerable. She inhaled and closed her eyes.

"_When was the last time you thought of me? Or have you completely erased me from your memory? I often think about where I went wrong. The more I do, the less I know._

_But I know I have a fickle heart, and bitterness, and a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head."_

A tear ran down her face. I swallowed and resisted the urge to go over there and comfort her.

"_But don't you remember? Don't you remember? The reason you loved me, before? Baby, please remember me, once more."_

She started singing louder, releasing her emotion.

"_Gave you the space so you could breathe, I kept my distance so you could be free. In hope that you'd find the missing piece to bring you back to me."_

A few more tears escaped from her eyes. Could this song be about Finn? No, he was planning to marry Rachel for God's sake. Puck?

"_Why don't you remember? Don't you remember?"_

...Or me.

"_The reason you loved before!"_

She belted out those lyrics. Oh my God. She sounded amazing. Her voice started getting softer as she neared the end.

"_Baby, please remember, me, once more.."_

I felt my heart tug as I heard her finish off and practically whisper the next part.

"_When will I see you, again?"_

I watched as she pulled the cover of the piano down and lay her head in her arms. I knew she was crying silently because her shoulders were shaking. A muffled sob escaped from her lips and I took a few steps towards her. Wait. What was I even going to say? Hey, Quinn, I was walking by when I heard you sing and decided to spy on you, which resulted in me finding out you're still in love with me. But uh, anyways, what are you up to? Yeah, and while I'm at it, let me just write my will since I obviously want to die if I said that. So what was I going to say? Did I still love Quinn? Even if I did, would I still be able to give her a second chance? I mean, she cheated on me. With Finn. A wave of flashbacks flooded my brain.

"_**I want to be with you, Sam."**_

"_**I want to marry you someday, Quinn."**_

"_**You're beautiful."**_

"_**We've been talking this whole time and you haven't even noticed I'm wearing your ring."**_

I remembered the happiness I felt seeing her with it. I remember the happiness I felt with each kiss, each glance, when we talked, sitting next to her in the choir room, singing duets together, meeting her at her locker, or just simply holding her hand. I loved knowing she was mine. But I also remembered the heartbreak. The sinking feeling of knowing I was losing her. The stabbing feeling when I found out she cheated.

"_**Lor menari. That means you have pretty eyes."**_

"_**Color me mine?"**_

"_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend.."**_

"_**..So, I put lemon juice in my hair. I think it looks cute."**_

"_**A gentleman always pays on the first date."**_

"_**I want us to be together."**_

As those last words echoed through my head, I realized I could. I still loved Quinn. I could give her a second chance. She was my first love. I couldn't forget how she was there for me when no one else was, keeping my secret. And she had changed. She has matured. She was no longer the indecisive Quinn she was when I first dated her. She loved me. Those lyrics said it. She meant them. I heard her sniffle, and she raised her head, wiping the tears off her cheek. She turned around and froze when she saw me.

"S-Sam." she managed to stammer out.

"Quinn."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just, uh, you know. Umm, chilling." Wow. Smooth, Sam, smooth. Maybe I can distract her and run out. Dig a deep hole and crawl in it. Yep, sounds good.

"Uhh, okay?" she laughed nervously. "I'm just gonna go now.." she trailed off, flustered, and walked quickly towards the door.

"No, wait, Quinn." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in front of me.

"What, Sam?" she said while trying to tug her hand out of my grasp.

"I heard you sing."

"No, you didn't"

"What? Yes, I did."

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Quinn, I heard you sing the song."

"Fine."

"It..it was beautiful, by the way. Your voice is truly remarkable."

"Thanks..is that all?"

"No," I sighed. "I just want to know what it meant..who it was about. Was it about..me?"

"No, it was about no one." she said flatly.

"Quinn, just stop it, okay? Stop trying to block me out."

"Samuel, what do you want me to say? That I still love you? That I need you? Why? So you can laugh at me and say you don't love me anymore?"

"Quinn, that's not-" I tried to interrupt but she kept on ranting.

"Because I already know you don't. I see the way you're pining after Mercedes. Why should I say it?"

"Quinn, if you just let me explain-" I tried again.

"Why should I tell you that I still love you? Why, Samuel? I don't see wh-" That's it. I grabbed her face and pulled her towards me and kissed her. She resisted but after a few moments she gave in and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled away, breathlessly, and whispered against her lips, "I love you, Q. I never stopped."

I saw her eyes widen as she fully registered what I said.

"Do you really mean that, Sam?"

"I do. I love you, I want to be with you. I want us to be together."

She smiled, hugged me, and responded, "I want to be with you, too."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Of course it's a yes, silly." she laughed and kissed me.

"Hey, Q?"

"Yeah?"

"Lor menari."

_**A/N: Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed this oneshot! Came up with the idea as I was working on the next chapter of my other story which, by the way, I'm updating soon. So, tell me what you think? Like it? Read and review, please? :)Oh, and the song is called "Don't you remember" by Adele. It's beautiful. **_


End file.
